


Familiarity

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [28]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You ready to head back to the press conference?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #287 – _Old/New_.
> 
> Prompt used = old

'Come on, Sam,' Maya smiles, sets her hand on his arm, something old and familiar in her touch that he wants to have, doesn't want to need. Desensitised, maybe... One more thing he can blame on the job, that or maybe it's just something inherently wrong with himself. So he bites his tongue, gives a nod, and Maya moves to straighten his tie.

'There – perfect.'

'Thanks.'

Grin – grin back – and why does he feel like such a complete bastard? 'You ready to head back to the press conference?'

Sam huffs a laugh, shakes his head. 'Yeah, I'd really rather not.'


End file.
